


Фантомные боли

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Возвращаться в прошлое опасно. Особенно - в чужое.





	Фантомные боли

**Author's Note:**

> 8YL!Занзас/AD!fem!Маммон, 8YL!Ямамото/8YL!Сквало
> 
> Фик написан на конкурс Reborn Nostra на дайри, тема "Рано или поздно все возвращается к тому, с чего начиналось".

На правом боку распластывается морская звезда — лучи у нее острые и покрыты шершавым колючим панцирем. Она прижимается к коже тесно, и бок горит огнем. Боль впивается мелкими зубчиками, вгрызается в мышцы, простреливает до самых ребер. Боль очень жаркая — кровь закипает мгновенно, словно от ожога.   
Новая морская звезда пристраивается чуть повыше и давит на грудную клетку так, что начинают трещать кости. Еще одна — под левый локоть. Еще одна — на лоб.   
Когда обжигающая пульсация подступает одновременно к глазам и к горлу, Занзас просыпается и медленно садится на кровати. Проводит ладонью по влажному лицу — чисто. Никаких тварей. Только омерзительно глянцевитая, слишком гладкая на ощупь кожа в тех местах, где затихает огонь старых шрамов.  
Он долго и хрипло ругается, прислушиваясь к гулу собственного голоса. После таких снов все вокруг кажется нереальным первые пару минут. Воздух вокруг мутный и вязкий; Занзас опускает босые ступни на пол, и ему кажется, что они увязают по щиколотку в морском песке. Может быть, это мелкий сученыш наворотил очередную иллюзию, намекая, что неплохо бы получить прибавку? Если это так — Занзас лично запихнет ему его гребаную соску в глотку и попросит громко и внятно повторить, сколько там ему не хватает для счастья.  
Херня это все. Занзас плетется в ванную, плещет в лицо ледяной водой. Этой гадине всегда будет недостаточно. Для таких, как Маммон, счастье вечно остается чем-то недостижимым.  
Впрочем, для таких, как он сам — тоже.  
Он натягивает на себя форму, медленно застегивает пуговицы, стараясь не скрипеть зубами чересчур громко. Кожа — это всего лишь кожа. Но, черт ее дери, почему же каждый шрам болит так, словно сквозь него проходит невидимая леска прямиком в нутро — а за концы нитей дергает кто-то то ли вдрызг пьяный, то ли нечеловечески озлобленный?  
Занзас гасит сидящую в нем самом злость выпивкой, жратвой, ежедневными выматывающими боевыми операциями.   
Обманывать себя бесполезно. Потому они и ежедневные, что каждый день он просыпается от боли. Сучья жизнь. Кто-то начинает утро с чашки кофе, кто-то — с желания пробить стаканом головы всех окружающих навылет и посмотреть, как стены кабинета окрасятся кровью и мозгами. Ха, насчет наличия последнего у подчиненных босс Варии не уверен.  
Какой кретин вчера пустил к нему Девятого без предупреждения? И без того отвратное настроение стало еще хуже. Как этому чокнутому старику вообще могло прийти такое в голову — предложить сделать из основного отряда Варии приманку? Если он хочет слить, наконец, их всех во главе с Занзасом — пусть так и скажет, нечего нести всякую чушь про рискованный, но тщательно продуманный план по провоцированию противника. Последнему кретину понятно, что соотношение сил совсем не в их пользу — задержи Девятый резервные группы чуть дольше — и их всех сотрут в порошок. Да пусть катится куда подальше со всеми своими гениальными планами. Тут не то, что девяноста процентов успеха — и девяти не наберется.  
Занзас чертыхается сквозь зубы, накидывая на плечи мундир, и, уже повернувшись к двери, вдруг снова ощущает присосавшийся к боку обжигающе-мерзкий панцирь. Он хватается за него раньше, чем успевает подумать о том, что совершенно тронулся умом. Пальцы нащупывают уже влажную от пота рубашку и твердые мышцы. Да что за черт. Неужели это все-таки мелкая тварь развлекается? Маммон после особо отчаянных споров о прибавке пару раз устраивал им такие представления, после которых хотелось сначала проблеваться, а потом оторвать ему голову.   
— Где Маммон? — Занзас садится в кресло и машинально закидывает ноги на стол. Привычка, уже не избавишься — под левым коленом был особенно сильный ожог, сгибать его первое время после разморозки было просто невозможно.   
Он пьет отвратительно горький и холодный кофе в гробовой тишине. Когда недопитая чашка врезается в стену, окропляя всех похожими на нефть брызгами, по-прежнему не раздается ни звука. Ни мерзкого смешка Бельфегора, ни оглушающего вопля Сквало, ни участливого кудахтанья Луссурии.  
— Где, вашу мать, Маммон? Вы все оглохли, отбросы?  
— Маммон сегодня не появится, — Занзас удивленно поворачивает голову в сторону Леви. Тот с какой-то странно перекошенной рожей старательно пытается отвести взгляд. — Маммон, скорее всего, вообще не появится в ближайшее время, босс. А, может быть, и никогда больше...  
— Вроой, тебя забыли спросить! — взвивается Сквало, вскакивая со своего места. — Это не тебе решать, а боссу!   
— И так ясно, что Маммону в Варии больше не место! — огрызается в ответ Леви. — А если ты считаешь, что наш босс — дурак...  
— Мусор. Захлопнули пасти. Оба. И объяснили мне, какого хрена происходит. Быстро и доходчиво, чтоб даже дурак понял, — Занзас глядит на Сквало с недоброй кривой ухмылкой. Тот скалится в ответ и уже открывает было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут возле кресла босса оказывается Бельфегор. Мальчишка быстро наклоняется и шепчет — совершенно без улыбки, отмечает вдруг Занзас:  
— Босс, а Маммону нездоровится. Пусть наша жадная мелочь отлежится, а? Босс разрешит принцу приглядеть за ним?  
Ситуация определенно становится все интереснее и интереснее. А настроение Занзаса — все гаже и гаже. Никаких сомнений теперь нет — эта дрянь наворотила с утра иллюзий, которые порядком испоганили ему момент пробуждения, а теперь прячется где-то, зная, что за такое можно схлопотать и пулю в лоб, и кулаком по крошечной физиономии. Только вот почему эти кретины так слаженно его покрывают? Ну, за исключением Леви, конечно. Болван. Но преданный.  
— Леви. Чтоб через минуту Маммон был здесь. Или у тебя в башке будет ровная круглая дырка от пули.   
— Слушаюсь, босс!   
Бельфегор недовольно поджимает губы и, демонстративно задрав подбородок, отходит обратно к стене. Сквало и Луссурия обмениваются быстрыми взглядами. Занзас чувствует, что еще немного — и он действительно наглядно проверит, есть ли у его подчиненных хоть какие-то мозги в черепушках.   
— Вы совсем страх потеряли? Мусор, не злите меня — я, блядь, по-вашему, сильно добрый после вчерашней встречи? Я еще за нее вам тупые ваши голо...  
— Босс, ну не будь таким букой! Ну поверь мамочке, я уже позаботился о том глупом мальчике, который вчера не доложил тебе о приезде Дона Тимотео! — Луссурия складывает губки бантиком и прижимает руки к груди. Кулачищи у него будь здоров, кислотного цвета маникюр на них выглядит на редкость неуместно и бесит Занзаса больше, чем обычно. — Уж поверь мне, босс, мальчик надолго запомнит, что так делать очень, очень не-хо-ро-шо!  
— Меня не ебет, как ты с ним разобрался, — кривится тот. — Если это еще раз повторится — я тебе сам лично объясню, что такое — очень нехорошо.  
По правде говоря, Занзаса мало волнует сейчас судьба того идиота, который наверняка уже сотню раз пожалел, что сам не перерезал себе горло после вчерашней оплошности. Гораздо больше его интересует, почему молчит Сквало. И почему, мать его, Леви с Маммоном так долго нет.  
— Кто-нибудь, блядь, принесет мне нормальный кофе?  
— Извини, босс, с утра не до того было, — нет, определенно сегодняшний день Занзас запомнит надолго. Извинившись — блядь, извинившись! — Сквало хмурит брови и трет висок, явно страдая от головной боли. Какого хера он страдает, а не злится — непонятно совершенно. Сквало ловит на себе медленно разгорающийся яростным огнем взгляд босса и поворачивается к двери с оглушительным:  
— Врооой! Какого черта никто до сих пор не принес еще кофе?  
Потом замолкает и смотрит на Занзаса с еще более гнусным, чем обычно, выражением морды.  
— Босс, ты бы лучше чего покрепче опрокинул, мой тебе совет.  
— Я в твоих советах не нуждаюсь, мусор.  
Занзасу это все порядком надоело. По груди пляшет морская звезда. Он резко поднимается из кресла, чтобы сделать шаг к Сквало и как следует ему врезать — стаканов поблизости не наблюдается — но в следующую секунду медленно опускается обратно.  
— Это как, блядь, понимать? — цедит он сквозь зубы в повисшей тишине.  
— Это все Верде. Босс, — добавляет после паузы Маммон и быстро отступает от двери в сторону Бельфегора, прижимая к груди болтающийся на цепочке обломок соски. Губы у нее очень бледные и заметно дрожат.  
У нее.  
Вашу мать.

 

* * *

Ресницы Сквало слегка подрагивают, но он не просыпается, даже если провести по ним кончиками пальцев. Ямамото улыбается и сползает ниже, устраиваясь между его раскинутых ног. Член туго обтянут бельем, Ямамото трется носом о хлопок — горячий, словно только что из-под утюга. Еще бы ему не быть таким горячим, — усмехается Ямамото и прихватывает зубами тонкую ткань, ловя тихий вздох.  
— Отстань, пацан, — голос у Сквало спросонья хриплый, и от этого звука собственный член наливается жаром. Ямамото трется им о постель и не выдерживает — подцепляет кончиками пальцев широкую резинку, стягивает белье с себя, затем со Сквало и проводит языком от основания члена до крупной нежно-розовой головки.   
Сквало раздвигает ноги шире, сгибает их в коленях, и у Ямамото срывает крышу от этого молчаливого согласия. В постели Сквало никогда не кричит — только стонет тихо и хрипло и ругается сквозь зубы, когда в него вбиваешься чересчур сильно.  
Ямамото подхватывает его под ягодицы и начинает вылизывать вход, не касаясь стоящего колом члена. Сквало тянет ладонь вниз — Ямамото со вздохом думает, что даже если и хотел бы запретить ему подрочить сейчас, то не смог бы. Но пальцы касаются влажного от слюны отверстия, и Сквало начинает быстро растягивать себя. Ямамото словно подбрасывает в воздух, он рывком садится на колени, приподнимает и широко разводит ноги Сквало в стороны, скользя головкой по входу. Сквало тяжело дышит и обхватывает его член, направляя в себя, насаживаясь сам, медленно, пока мошонка Ямамото не касается его задницы.   
Тот кусает губы, чтобы не кончить сию же секунду, и начинает двигаться, стараясь не торопиться. Но Сквало сам резко подается бедрами вперед, коротко выдыхая сквозь стиснутые зубы на каждом толчке. Ямамото сгибает его почти пополам и ускоряет движения: Сквало смотрит ему в лицо неотрывно, не моргая, и в его искаженных чертах столько всего сразу — страсть, и ярость, и желание наброситься и впиться зубами в горло за такую наглость, и снова — это молчаливое согласие, которое делает кровь раскаленной.  
Ямамото кончает спустя несколько минут и наваливается на него, с трудом переводя дух. Нащупывает член Сквало и быстро дрочит, прихватывая губами кожу на шее, вылизывая ее и наслаждаясь острым, соленым вкусом.  
Сквало кончает, вцепившись пальцами ему в плечи, и лежит неподвижно несколько долгих мгновений. Ямамото смотрит, как разгоревшиеся румянцем щеки медленно становятся бледными вновь, и пропускает момент, когда его резко скидывают с кровати.   
— В следующий раз отсосешь мне нормально, понял, — это не вопрос, а утверждение. Ямамото поднимается на ноги и с улыбкой разглядывает раскинувшегося на кровати Сквало — голого, с измазанными спермой животом и бедрами.  
Следующий раз — это просто прекрасно. Пока у него есть этот следующий раз, жизнь по-прежнему остается веселой игрой, где есть ученик и учитель — и свои правила, которые Ямамото уже давно уяснил. Но ведь так чудесно делать вид, что ничего не понимаешь и послушно выслушивать объяснения своего сердитого гуру. Ему это никогда не надоест.  
Сквало тоже. Наверное.  
Когда тот возвращается из душа, он уже сидит за ноутбуком, с головой погрузившись в дела. Ловко перехватывает летящее в лицо мокрое полотенце — навыки кетчера не пропадут никогда — и с наслаждением разглядывает сердитого Сквало, натягивающего одежду на влажную кожу. Ямамото с удовольствием слизал бы все капли воды с его тела — тем более, что дела на сегодня, как выяснилось, ничуть не изменились.  
Ждать.  
Снова ждать.  
— Он не выходил на связь? — Сквало расчесывает волосы пальцами, становясь за его спиной и кидая взгляд на монитор. Номера в немецких отелях — такие же скупые, как и их владельцы. Расчески для постояльцев в ванной не предусмотрено, а те, что покупает ему Ямамото, тот вечно где-то оставляет.  
— Дон Тимотео? Или...  
— Пасхальный кролик, твою мать.  
— Нет, — Ямамото поворачивается к нему и смотрит снизу вверх. — Ты же знаешь, Сквало: как только поступит сигнал — я сразу тебе сообщу.  
Тот продолжает сосредоточенно прочесывать мокрые спутанные пряди. Ямамото не предлагает помощи — знает, что сейчас это бессмысленно. Впрочем, как и всегда — нужно просто помочь так, чтобы Сквало это особо не раздражало. Насчет «не заметил бы» Ямамото не обольщается.   
— Волнуешься за него? Думаешь, он решит согласиться?  
— Не твое дело, — Сквало отходит к окну. Ямамото хмурится, глядя в его напряженную спину.  
— Что будем делать, если это произойдет?  
— Сражаться, идиот.  
— С кем?  
Сквало сжимает пальцы на подоконнике. Ямамото ждет ответа, чувствуя, как сердце пропускает удар — но так и не дожидается.  
Утро уже не кажется ему таким уж чудесным.  
А молчаливое согласие Сквало — таким желанным.  
Таким своим.

* * *

Очнуться в темном подвале — это, черт возьми, отличное начало для дешевого детектива.  
Занзас переворачивается на бок, дергает скованными за спиной запястьями, пытаясь понять, насколько крепок металл цепей, и сплевывает на пол. Пистолетов нет. Кольца нет. Коробочки нет.  
Он лежит, мрачно разглядывая плевок на грязном цементе.  
Нет уж, детства хватило с головой — у него в жизни больше не будет ничего дешевого, никогда. Виски только лучших сортов, армия личных портных для Варии, которые ежемесячно присылают сотни коробок с обувью из самой дорогой кожи и ворохи новой формы — он всегда заказывает ее сам.  
Ну, и ежемесячные ворохи счетов, да. Маммон сдавленно воет всякий раз при взгляде на них, как от зубной боли.  
Маммон.  
Чертова баба.  
Как же невовремя...  
Ярость начинает разгораться внутри, Занзас делает усилие и садится на полу — голова гудит, как колокол, во рту мерзкий привкус. Что это вообще было? Газ? Да он разнесет здесь все по камню только за то, что из-за этих ублюдков в который раз проснулся с чугунной головой и невыспавшийся. А все эта проклятая баба — в то утро Занзас был так зол, что сразу же после скандала сам приказал позвонить Девятому и сказать, что они согласны выполнить его идиотскую просьбу и отправиться на задание. Занзасу так не терпелось лично сорвать свою злость на каких-нибудь уродах, что он ничего перед собой не видел. Черт его знает, если бы с ними на миссии был Сквало, может быть, все обернулось бы иначе, и Занзас не валялся бы сейчас на грязном полу.  
Он устало прикрывает глаза. Шрамы зудят навязчивой, ноющей болью. На мгновение ему кажется, что он слышит шорох лески, торчащей из его тела. Если кто-то рассчитывает, что поймал его на крючок, то он очень сильно заблуждается.  
Занзас слышит, как медленно открывается дверь, снова ложится на пол и замирает. Давайте. Подойдите ближе, ублюки.  
— Смотри-ка, до сих пор не очухался. А ты говорил, что его не возьмет.  
Ну надо же, соотечественники. В этой гребаной стране сосисок и пива. Какой сюрприз.  
— Всегда надо перестраховываться на всякий случай, мало ли. Дон Фазоллини тебе спасибо не скажет, если этот бугай помрет.  
Занзас напрягается. Дон Фазоллини. Отлично. Еще один в списке смертников на этот день.  
Имена этих двоих ему знать необязательно. Они сдохнут и так.  
— Ну да. Он же ему, как-никак, родственник...  
Занзас стискивает зубы и медленно выдыхает. Вот как. Это становится действительно интересно. Особенно в свете последних дней... В голове звучит тонкий взволнованный голос: «Босс! Но как же... Как же та информация, которую вы просили меня найти? Я...» — «Если я сказал — проваливай нахуй отсюда — значит, нахуй, тебе понятно?!»  
Чертова баба. Если бы Сквало его не остановил, он бы прострелил ей ее тупую голову. Естественно, ее ждала отставка из Варии, а чего она хотела? Это же надо было додуматься — вякнуть, что, мол, с теми данными, которыми она располагает, она все еще остается ценным подчиненным и может легко передать эти сведения в руки конкурентов, если Занзас...

— Ах, ты, сука! — настроение с утра было гадким, но тогда стало совершенно отвратным. Сквало, силившийся удержать его на месте вдвоем с Луссурией, вопил над ухом:  
— Босс! Да пусть катится! Твою мать, если ты ее сейчас грохнешь, ты же пожалеешь потом! А вдруг она пригодится? Пусть валит ко всем чертям и сидит тихо, будем ей платить, чтобы не трепала языком.  
— Ты серьезно считаешь, мусор, что эту бесполезную суку трудно будет прижать к ногтю и вытащить все, что она знает?  
— Не волнуйтесь, босс, — Маммон стояла бледная, как смерть, и сжимала ладони в кулаки. — Будете платить — я ни слова не скажу. И не попаду ни в чьи руки. Можете быть уверены.  
— Пошла нахуй!

Занзас скрипит зубами от злости. Баба в Варии, баба безо всяких способностей в Варии — он что, сошел с ума, чтобы это стерпеть?   
Это было самым поганым утром за последние несколько лет. Занзас проснулся подыхающим от боли комом мяса, а их лучший офицер — женщиной. Самой обычной женщиной. Без капли магических сил.  
— Ты дозвонился до Дона Фазоллини?   
— Да, его люди скоро приедут сюда. Заберут его, — ребер легко касается носок ботинка.  
И вот это уже становится последней каплей.  
Родственники? В гробу он видал родственников, которые для первой встречи выманивают его на бой, травят газом, а потом бросают в подвал с замотанными цепью руками. Лопающиеся от огня звенья обжигают кожу, но Занзасу не привыкать.  
— Номер, — цедит он сквозь зубы, сжимая полыхающие пламенем пальцы на горле одного из мужчин. Второй уже валяется на полу с переломанной ногой в щегольском остроносом ботинке и воет в полный голос. В подвале начинает пахнуть паленой кожей.  
— Номер вашего заказчика. Родственничка. Быстро, мусор.  
— Я не знаю! Я клянусь вам, я не знаю, номер скрыт, мы просто посредники, отпустите, отпустите меня! — человек хрипит и сучит ногами в воздухе.  
Человек не лжет.  
Черт с ним.

Когда Занзас выходит из охваченного пламенем здания, в глаза бьет ослепительный солнечный свет. Он провалялся там со вчерашнего вечера. За это они ему тоже заплатят. Его слегка мутит, и он жадно вдыхает свежий воздух. Надо бы отсюда убираться. Голова болит и кружится — он все-таки вдохнул вчера слишком много этой дряни, когда они выманили его на нижний этаж здания, где развязался бой. Мышцы ноют, и больше всего сейчас Занзас хочет не поговорить по душам с новоявленным родственником и не приложить как следует головой о стену явно что-то утаившего отца, а лечь на кровать и выспаться. На большую такую кровать с металлическим изголовьем и белыми крахмальными простынями.  
Ноги заплетаются, и Занзас сосредоточенно смотрит, куда ступает, пока не упирается взглядом в пыльную резину.  
Поднимает слезящиеся от яркого солнца и режущей боли глаза.  
На ней кожаная куртка и потертые джинсы, капюшон черной пайты надвинут глубоко на глаза, закрытые огромными темными очками в поллица.  
Занзас подцепляет их лениво и рыкает:  
— Решила на пенсии заняться сваркой?  
Ему все это что-то смуто напоминает. Он скользит взглядом по скрытым наполовину фиолетовым треугольникам на щеках.  
— Девушка с татуировкой...  
— Не надо, босс, — она отстраняется, — мне не нравится эта история.  
— Какой я тебе теперь босс, — Занзас раздраженно прикрывает глаза ладонью. — Как ты меня нашла? Пасла? Доложил кто?  
— Неважно, — она садится на мотоцикл и надевает шлем. Протягивает второй Занзасу. — Едем, босс. Мы не можем терять времени. За вами скоро прибудут.  
— Ты думаешь, я разрешу тебе вернуться в Варию за это, бесполезная идиотка?  
Она пожимает плечами и выжимает газ.  
— Бывших варийцев не бывает, босс. Разве что мертвые. А я пока что жива — значит...  
— Будешь учить меня жизни — сдохнешь очень скоро, — цедит Занзас, усаживаясь за ее спиной и сжимая широкими ладонями ее талию. Тонкая, вот-вот переломится. Маммон вздрагивает. — А если у тебя дома не найдется виски и чего-то пожрать — то прямо сегодня.  
Она быстро кивает — и они срываются с места.

* * *

Когда, наконец, звонит Дон Тимотео, Ямамото сам оказывается в душе. Он выскакивает оттуда, услышав вопль Сквало, и молча смотрит на него, выжидая.  
— Чего уставился? Вали за полотенцем, нечего тут сырость разводить. Под тобой уже лужа, дебил.  
Ямамото тщательно вытирается, натягивает джинсы с футболкой и возвращается в комнату. Сквало меряет крошечный номер шагами, матерясь в полный голос и впечатывая время от времени кулак в стену.  
— Занзас...  
— Они его потеряли! Кретины! Идиоты без мозгов, я же говорил, что он заметит слежку и еще больше разъярится! Хрен теперь знает, где он и что там себе решил уже!  
— Сквало, ты думаешь...  
— Я, блядь, думаю, а ваши вонгольские придурки — нет! Кто теперь даст гарантию, что Занзас не повелся на обещания этих внезапных родственников? Что они вообще ему могут пообещать, а?  
— Ты уверен, что ему точно хотят предложить что-то выгодное? — спрашивает Ямамото. — Его же везли без сознания на какой-то склад...  
— А как ты себе это представляешь? Привет, Занзас, мы твоя семья, люби же нас, блядь, скорей? Да его надо накачать успокоительным под завязку, а потом еще связать для верности, чтобы он не прибил их всех на месте! Он уже через это все проходил, ты понимаешь, и чем закончилось?  
— Успокойся. Я не думаю, что Занзас...  
— Никто, блядь, в этом ебучем мире не думает!  
Сквало замахивается — и перерубает пополам низенький столик. Ямамото делает глубокий вдох.  
— Люк, я твой отец, — говорит он замогильным голосом и выпучивает глаза пострашней.  
Сквало разворачивается и смотрит на него, как на законченного идиота. Впрочем, он, наверное, такой и есть.  
— Ну, ты сказал: «Привет, Занзас, мы твоя семья», — и мне как-то сразу вспомнилось, — разводит тот руками с виноватой улыбкой. Разрядить атмосферу явно не получилось.  
— Ты. Ничего. Блядь. Не понимаешь, — цедит сквозь зубы Сквало и выходит из номера, грохнув дверью.  
Ямамото смотрит на обломки стола.   
А еще несколько дней назад он мог поручиться, что понимает Сквало целиком и полностью.

* * *

Первое, о чем Занзас думает утром — что просыпаться черт знает где и черт знает от чего становится какой-то дурацкой традицией. И она ему очень, очень не нравится. Он потягивается и с наслаждением вслушивается в утренний тихий звук хрустких простыней. На белой ткани пляшут цветные солнечные зайчики — желтые, красные, синие, зеленые. Занзас поворачивает голову к окну и рассматривает пестрые витражи. Стеклышки подогнаны друг к друг немного криво, словно их собирал в картинку ребенок, да так и бросил на полуделе, оставив разбираться тем, кому уже не важен был фантастический сюжет в его голове.  
Фрагмент цветка, окруженный мешаниной синих и голубых стекол неровной формы, дерево и сидящий под ним рыцарь, которому не удосужились приделать ноги — просто заполнили картинку остатками разных цветов, и кажется, что он по пояс то ли в воде, то ли в высокой траве.  
Занзас моргает пару раз и садится на кровати. Именно то, что ему и было нужно — мягкий пышный матрас, аккуратно застеленный белоснежной простыней, чугунные завитки в изголовье — у него была в детстве почти такая же. Он мало что помнит из тех времен, а вот кровать в памяти осталась.  
Занзас никому не говорил, что после разморозки у него начались проблемы с памятью — какие-то куски из далекого прошлого просто зияют провалами, словно в них не хватает фрагментов мозаики, и он заполняет их так же небрежно — тем, что попадется под руку. А, может, он просто всю жизнь так упорно жаждал забыть время до встречи с приемным отцом, что у него это все-таки получилось.  
Не важно.  
Просто иногда в голове всплывают обрывки — мать, смеющаяся ласково и совсем не пугающе, чьи-то сильные руки, которые подбрасывали его в воздух и ловили потом. Лиц он не помнит. Никаких.  
Он заговорил об этом как-то со Сквало, по пьяни, но тот только махнул рукой — забыл, значит, забыл. Пойдем лучше развлекаться, босс, чтобы было, что наутро вспоминать.  
Занзас кривился — ну что поделать, если твой лучший друг — пидор, и развлечения у него пидорские. Но как бы ни бесил его Сквало, они оба знали, что ближе друг друга у них нет никого.  
Сейчас, правда, долбаная акула все реже зовет его на попойки и все чаще напрашивается на встречи с Вонголой.  
Чертовы пидарасы.  
А Занзас все чаще просыпается с ощущением, что от него ускользает что-то — не то, чтобы очень уж важное и необходимое. Но у него слишком мало имеется в запасе по жизни, чтобы он так легко хоть с чем-то расставался.  
Занзас подходит к окну и распахивает створки — в воздухе тут же поднимается мелкая древесная пыль. Комнатка выглядит не то, чтобы заброшенной — а словно декорацией, которую давно не использовали. Слишком все правильное, чистенькое — а вот окна, сразу видно, сто лет не открывали. Занзас с наслаждением вдыхает прохладный утрений воздух и с удивлением понимает, что к ноющей боли в мышцах сегодня не присоединяется царапающая кожу боль в шрамах.  
Он растирает запястья и подносит руки к лицу, втягивая резкий мятный запах. Мелкие ожоги от горячего металла тщательно смазаны чем-то и почти не причиняют неудобства.  
Занзас хмыкает и спускается вниз. Надо же все-таки узнать, чего эта долбаная баба так орала с утра, что он проснулся.  
— Ты меня уже на органы пустила на аукционе и хочешь откормить перед продажей? — он садится на высокий стул и ставит локти на стол, подпирая подбородок ладонями. — Иначе с чего бы такой пир?  
— Доброе утро, босс, — бурчит недовольно Маммон и ставит перед ним тарелку с поджаренными колбасками. Занзас лениво обводит взглядом пузатый кофейник, пару кувшинов с соком, корзинку с одуряюще пахнущим свежим хлебом, какой-то салат в кривоватой глиняной миске, расписанной красными цветами, омлет с зеленью и ломти ветчины. — Ешьте, пока горячее.  
Занзас перехватывает ее запястье и с ухмылкой разглядывает ярко-розовое пятнышко свежего ожога размером с монету на тыльной стороне ладони.  
— Пустите, босс, — она нетерпеливо дергает руку, но Занзас тянет ее на себя.  
— И из-за этого стоило так орать? — хмыкает он. — Я не просил тебя мне готовить, нечего стелиться передо мной — в Варию тебе путь заказан.  
— Не хотите — не ешьте, — огрызается она, пытаясь отстраниться, но Занзас, недобро улыбаясь, подносит ее ладонь к лицу — и проводит языком по ожогу.   
Она замирает и вздрагивает так, словно ее ударило током. На ней все та же вчерашняя пайта с надвинутым глубоко на глаза капюшоном. Губы бледные и кривятся так, как будто она вот-вот заплачет. Занзас испытывает мерзкое, мстительное удовлетворение. «А если я захочу продать кому-нибудь информацию, которой владею?». Ага, сейчас.  
— Не дергайся. Мало ли, может мы и найдем для тебя новую работу, которой ты сможешь заниматься.  
Он цепко держит ее за запястье и ведет языком вверх, сдвигает рукав выше.   
— Не надо.  
Занзас чувствует яростную радость. Больше никаких иллюзий, размазывающих мозг по стенкам черепной коробки, ради очередной прибавки к жалованию. Привыкай, детка, зарабатывать так, как это делают все бесполезные твари.   
Он задирает рукав до локтя и замирает, уткнувшись носом в сгиб. Отстраняется, глядя внимательно.  
— Сними.  
— Босс.  
— Сними.  
— Вы пожалеете, босс, — выдыхает она и рывком стягивает пайту через голову.  
— Ты мне угрожаешь? — спрашивает он, поднимаясь со стула и подходя к ней вплотную.  
— Нет. Забочусь о вашей психике. Она и без того расшатана в последнее время, — цедит она со злостью, и губы у нее дрожат, словно в комнате лютый холод.  
Занзас кладет ладонь ей на плечо и медленно ведет вниз по руке. Потом подцепляет край черной майки и тянет его вверх, пока не становятся видны мягкие полукружия неожиданно большой груди, туго обтянутой бельем.  
Это странно — сама-то она такая тонкая, что можно сломать одним движением. Занзас не ломает. Он очерчивает пальцами треугольники и круги, звезды и кривые полосы. Разворачивает ее за плечи спиной к себе, собирает волосы в горсть на затылке и скользит другой ладонью по зигзагам и кольцам татуировок на шее.  
Выпирающие лопатки, расчерченные густо-чернильным, подрагивают, как крылья птицы с фантастическим оперением.  
На ней места живого нет.  
— Можно одеться? — спрашивает она, опустив низко голову и сжимая кулаки. — Насмотрелись?  
Занзас хмыкает и садится обратно на стул, принимаясь за завтрак.  
Маммон натягивает на себя пайту, не оборачиваясь, и возвращается к плите.  
— Кто тут жил? — спрашивает Занзас, жадно глотая куски омлета и колбасок. Настоящий бюргерский завтрак. Кислой капусты только не хватает. Хотя, ну ее нахрен, эту гадость. Интересно, она знала, что он такую еду не любит?  
— Мои родители. Потом снова я.  
Она все-таки с грохотом ставит на стол тарелку с капустой. Блядь, а если она сохранила эту свою... мыслеграфию? Надо будет разобраться.  
— Что, сбежала от мужа, которого отравила своей стряпней?  
Занзас кривится брезгливо, отодвигая тарелку на дальний край.  
— Нет. От человека, которому они меня продали.  
Занзас вытирает рот льняной салфеткой, комкает ее в пальцах и встает из-за стола.  
— Пойду прогуляюсь. Вернусь — расскажешь мне свою трогательную историю.  
— Вас могут искать, вам лучше не выходить, — она оборачивается мгновенно, смотрит на него встревоженно, хотя глаза у нее покрасневшие, а губы до сих пор бледные.  
Ну чего она так с ним носится?  
— Ты мне будешь указывать, что я могу делать, а что нет? — он смеряет ее тяжелым взглядом.  
Она фыркает и начинает молча убирать посуду со стола, сгружает ее в раковину, гремя тарелками.   
— В прихожей куртка и бейсболка, — доносится ему в спину.  
— Да ты ебанулась, — искренне удивляется Занзас, только представив себе на мгновение, каким пугалом будет смотреться в кепке.

* * *

— Какие будут приказы, мой капитан?  
— Через мой труп ты окажешься под моим началом, — огрызается Сквало. — То есть — никогда, поясняю для дебилов.  
Ямамото вздыхает — и плавно опускается перед ним на колени.  
— Какого хера?  
— Я тебе был должен. За тот раз. Помнишь? — шепчет Ямамото ему в пах, расстегивая пряжку ремня. Металл приятно холодит пальцы, и в голову сразу лезут тысячи фантазий — можно было бы провести по бледной коже острием катаны. Осторожно, едва касаясь, ловя сталью дрожь тела, которая будет передаваться выше, дойдет до стискивающих рукоять ладоней, заставит самого дрожать от возбуждения и нетерпения. Или — льдом, чтобы Сквало шипел и выгибался под ним, кусая губы, чтобы кричал, наконец, и в постели. Ямамото жарко дышит на головку и лижет ее, жалея, что не может провести по ней сейчас кубиком льда. Дойти, что ли, до морозилки? Но Сквало все равно не согласится.  
Он ненавидит лед.  
Ямамото прекрасно знает, почему.  
Собственное возбуждение утихает, член перестает ныть. Но у Сквало по-прежнему стоит, он тяжело дышит, подтягивая Ямамото ближе к паху за волосы, и тот усмехается — все-таки, нетерпение — это тоже проявление эмоций. Он скользит губами по горячему стволу и заглатывает сразу до основания. Сосет быстро, сжимает член рукой.  
Сквало стискивает пальцы в его волосах и больно дергает, слегка подаваясь бедрами вперед, но все никак не может кончить. К моменту, когда рот наполняется горячей спермой, у Ямамото уже немеют губы и слегка саднит в уголках рта. Он глотает и отстраняется, разминая затекшую шею. Поднимает взгляд.  
Сквало смотрит куда-то вдаль, поверх его головы, и по его лицу ясно, что думает он о чем-то своем. Ямамото трется щекой о его бедро. Сквало вздрагивает и опускает взгляд.  
— Тебе отдрочить? Или хочешь трахнуть? Только давай по-быстрому, пацан, сейчас полно забот.  
Ямамото не хочет по-быстрому. И слушать про заботы тоже не хочет — нет у них никаких забот, они застряли в этом отеле без четких указаний. Они давно могли бы вернуться в Италию, но Сквало настоял на том, чтобы остаться и подождать вестей от Занзаса еще немного. Он верит, что тот рано или поздно выйдет на связь.   
Ямамото, по большому счету, заранее не нравится ни этот, ни другой вариант.  
— Может, потренируемся на крыше? Скажем, что каскадеры, репетируем сцену для фильма, — предлагает он, поднимаясь на ноги и заглядывая в лицо.  
Тот только кривится и садится за стол, включая ноутбук.  
— Ну же, Сквало, это будет весело! Ты вылитый киноактер. А про меня скажем, что я восходящая звезда Голливуда. Только надо перекрасить меня в блондина, чтобы я сошел за красавчика из Лос-Анжелеса, — смеется Ямамото. — Я могу быть, например, серфером! Я же не боюсь акул!  
— Не надо перекрашивать ничего, — рассеянно отвечает Сквало, уставившись в монитор. — Мне нравятся волосы такого цвета. Темного.  
Мои волосы? — хочет уточнить Ямамото. — Или вообще? Чьи именно?  
— Ты перешел на темную сторону силы, учитель, — сообщает он укоризненно.  
— Ты можешь лететь обратно, пацан. Для тебя здесь дел уже нет.  
— Дон Тимотео хочет, чтобы я задержался, — врет Ямамото, широко улыбаясь. Улететь, ага. А ты, значит...  
— Как хочешь. Только не беси меня.  
Он не перешел на темную сторону силы, — думает Ямамото. Он всегда там и был.  
Если Занзас позвонит и скажет, что решил снова предать Вонголу... Что сделает Сквало?   
Что он сам сделает?  
Улыбка окончательно сходит с лица Ямамото.  
Сквало смотрит в монитор и не видит этого.

* * *

Возвращается Занзас под вечер, чертовски уставший от бесконечных кривых переулков, узких каналов и мостов. Венеция для нищебродов, уцененная версия. Наверняка Маммон кривится каждый день, стоит только выйти на улицу и взглянуть на все это, - думает Занзас и веселеет.  
Он сгружает на стол несколько бутылок виски и шарит по кухонным шкафчикам в поисках стаканов. Маммон спускается со второго этажа на звук грохочущей посуды. Капюшона на голове нет.  
— Обокрали магазин? — она скрещивает руки на груди и поджимает губы сердито.  
— Нет, мамочка, я хорошо себя вел, — Занзас наконец находит пузатый бокал, откручивает крышку и щедро плещет себе алкоголь. — Сказал, чтобы записали на счет фройлян Вайпер.  
Маммон заливается краской так стремительно, что Занзас не может не расхохотаться.  
— Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что это твоя настоящая фамилия. Что, правда Вайпер? Гадюка?  
— Кто бы говорил, сеньор Фазоллини, — огрызается она. — На название лекарства больше смахивает. От алкоголизма. Или поноса.  
— С этого места подробнее. Сядь, — Маммон дергает подбородком. — Я сказал, сядь.  
— Вы же мне не босс, — глаза у нее сверкают так, будто она вот-вот накинется на него разъяренной фурией. Что, не любишь, когда тебе тычут в лицо твоим прошлым? — С чего бы мне вас теперь слушаться?  
— А с чего ты так упорно продолжаешь мне «выкать», когда на самом деле годишься в матери, а? — Занзас откидывается на спинку стула и привычно задирает ноги на стол, потягивая виски. — Или в бабки?  
— В лавке вы тоже рассказывали всем желающим о моем возрасте? — Маммон сжимает пальцы на перилах лестницы до явственно различимого хруста суставов. — Вы вернетесь обратно в Варию, а мне здесь еще жить. Хотите, чтобы степенные бюргеры сожгли меня как ведьму? Пришли и потребовали свидетельство о рождении?  
— У тебя охуенно красивая именная табличка на доме, Хильда, — Занзас допивает залпом и наливает себе еще. — И калитка, и изгородь — ну прям сказка. В таких пряничных домиках обычно и живут ведьмы, разве нет? Или я плохо знаком со сказочками твоей родины?  
— Там написано имя моей матери, — она все же спускается вниз и нависает над ним, сверкая глазами. Хотя чему там нависать — она почти одного роста с сидящим на стуле Занзасом. — Хильда Вайпер — для всех моя мать. Думаете, легко было вернуться сюда и смотреть в глаза пожилым фрау, с которыми играла в детстве?  
— Веселое было детство? — лениво интересуется Занзас.  
— Нет, — отрезает она, разворачивается и достает с полки еще один бокал, наливает виски и выпивает залпом. Садится на второй стул и выуживает из кармана штанов смятую пачку сигарет.  
— Скажи еще, что у тебя пара косяков завалялась в бабушкином комоде, — присвистывает Занзас. На вид Маммон — обычная девка, которой едва минуло двадцать, встретишь на улице — примешь за панка, с ее-то цветом волос и татуировками.  
Маммон затягивается и выпускает длинную струю дыма. Наливает себе еще виски.  
— Эй, помедленней. Это мое бухло.  
— А платить за него мне, — рявкает Маммон, и Занзас понимает, что ее уже начало развозить.  
— Скаредная баба, — смеется он хрипло. — Что, жаль денег на выпивку? Я же заплатил тебе несколько миллиардов уже, наверное, за все эти годы.  
— Надо экономить, — отвечает она и делает глоток. Облизывает губы и отворачивается, глядя в темное окно. — У меня нет ни гроша.  
— Да ладно тебе, — Занзас привстает, чтобы вытащить у нее сигарету из пачки, но она вперивается в него горящим взглядом. — Что, все спустила?  
Она молчит и курит, щурясь от едкого дыма. Крепкие, не бабские сигареты. Ей не идет, — думает неожиданно Занзас. Сигареты и балахон это бесформенный — не идут. Ей бы платье такое, как в старых черно-белых фильмах, чтобы все узко и строго, и кружево сверху. Ага. И сиськи чтоб выпирали из этого кружева. Классные у нее сиськи, чего уж там. Интересно, у нее татуировки вокруг сосков или прямо на них?  
Маммон замечает, на что он пялится, щелчком пальцев отправляет в его сторону пачку сигарет и быстро скрещивает руки на руди, отгораживаясь. Занзас закуривает и морщится — нет, все-таки, он еще недостаточно выпил, чтобы эта дрянь стала казаться вкусной. Он курил, когда был подростком, а после разморозки перестал — почему-то никак не могли отпустить отвратные мысли о собственной слабости и о том, что это покалеченное тело надо теперь беречь.   
Занзас со злобой вдавливает сигарету прямо в столешницу. Здоровый мужик, которому едва за тридцать — какого черта он до сих пор чувствует себя иногда калекой? Это все, блядь, в его голове, давно уже ничего не должно болеть — но он не может забыть это мерзкое чувство абсолютной беспомощности, которое нахлынуло на него, когда отец с серым от усталости лицом запечатывал его в лед.  
И полыхающую на коже боль не может забыть — в первые часы после возвращения из заточения ему казалось, что по всему телу водят раскаленными ножами. Кожа горела.  
Он машинально трет шрам на щеке. Сидящая напротив него Маммон повторяет его жест непроизвольно. Стакан она отставила в сторону и только молча курит одну за другой.  
— Фройлян Вайпер лучше бы начать рассказывать подробности знакомства с родственничками сеньора Фазоллини, если она не хочет продолжить разговор о своем собственном семействе. Давай, валяй, ты же обещала мне трогательную историю.  
Маммон тушит сигарету о блюдце на столе.  
— Вы сами...  
— Прекращай мне «выкать»!  
— Ты сам поручил мне найти информацию о твоем отце по моим каналам, — она берет яблоко из вазы. Вертит в руках и откусывает, быстро слизывая кипенно-белый сок с губ. Они у нее бледные, но полные, и розовеют быстро. Занзас тоже облизывается. — Я же хотела доложить тебе в тот день, когда...  
— А доложить мне, что ты баба, не хотела?  
Маммон мрачно жует яблоко.  
— Продолжай.  
Она пожимает плечами и начинает рассказывать. Что ж, деньги она умеет не только зарабатывать, но и выгодно тратить: несколько взяток нужным людям, и информация всплывает наружу, как дерьмо в воде — такая же отвратная и пованивающая. О Занзасе наводят справки, Занзасом интересуются — его боевыми операциями и ранениями, его свободным временем и досугом, его словами и мыслями. Его планами на жизнь.   
Да нет ничерта никаких планов, — с глухой злостью думает он.  
Самое мерзкое в этом дельце — справки наводят через своих же, информацию ищут крысы, затесавшиеся в Вонголе. Крысы настолько явные, что надо быть последним дураком, чтобы их не заметить.  
Его приемный отец никогда не был дураком. Он не мог не заметить это — значит, смотрел и ждал, во что это выльется? Или сам подстроил все? И никаких родственничков нет, есть только старая сволочь, которой интересно, поведется Занзаса на конфетку в яркой обертке, как ребенок, или нет.  
Сука. Занзас давно не тот наивный пацан, который купился когда-то на его улыбку и широко распростертые объятья.  
Маммон смотрит на него молча и пристально, постукивая по столу очередной неподкуренной сигаретой. Занзас забирает ее из тонких пальцев и крошит в мелкую труху.  
— Меня как нашла?  
— Датчик, — она наливает себе виски на два пальца, подумав, обновляет и стакан Занзаса. — Его сломали, когда бросили тебя в подвал.  
— Пометили, значит. Свои же. Как зверька, — частички табака, прилипшие к пальцам, начинают истлевать. Маммон встает, открывает окно и возвращается обратно на место. Тишина наполняется стрекотом насекомых и далеким шумом автомобилей. — Чертов старый...  
— Я не уверена, что это он, — быстро перебивает Маммон. — Они вполне могут оказаться твоими настоящими родственниками — посуди сам, для прикрытия идея слишком уж надуманная.  
— Как, говоришь, называется это захолустье?  
Маммон моргает пару раз ошарашенно.   
— Ты же был сегодня в городе. И когда мы въезжали сюда, то был указатель...  
— Нехрен мне больше делать — следить за такой фигней.   
Маммон фыркает и качает головой.  
— Мы в Нюрнберге. Это... — она замолкает на секунду и осушает свой стакан залпом. — Мой родной город, — договаривает она тихо.  
Занзас выпивает свою порцию и разливает остаток виски.  
— Я смотрю, мы оба не питаем страсти к своей родне. Чтоб им всем провалиться, — он поднимает стакан.  
Маммон смотрит на него, кривя губы, а потом, словно спохватившись, берет свой и чокается, повторяя вполголоса:  
— Чтоб им провалиться...  
— Скажи мне, только не ври, прибью — эту слежку реально было провернуть без помощи кого-то близкого?  
Она качает головой неуверенно.  
— Я не поручусь, но...   
— Нюрнберг, — Занзас смакует слово на языке, запивает его виски и повторяет вновь. — Нюрнберг. Не Лас-Вегас, но я, пожалуй, проведу здесь недельку. Что-то мне расхотелось возвращаться в родную, блядь, Варию, — цедит он. — Я охеренно давно не был в отпуске. Заслужил же я его, а? Заслужил?  
— Заслужил, — послушно кивает Вайпер — и открывает вторую бутылку.

 

* * *

— Вроой, твою мать! Я ищу тебя все утро, какого хрена ты не предупредил?  
— Ты же сам сказал, что для меня нет больше дел, — пожимает плечами Ямамото и отбивает мяч в самый последний момент. Автомат для бейсбола глядит на него черным отверствием, похожим на дуло — насмешливо так глядит, недобро. Ямамото вздыхает и идет его отключать. — Что-то случилось?  
Сквало сердито скалится.  
— Если тебе скучно, сыграй со мной в бейсбол. Это же весело, правда!  
Ну да, конечно. Даже если Сквало будет умирать со скуки, он никогда в жизни не признается в этом. Ямамото начинает раздражать это вечно сердитое выражение лица и нахмуренные брови. Они по-прежнему живут в одном номере, а сексом не занимались уже два дня.  
Ямамото крепко сжимает биту и делает замах, рассекая воздух со свистом. Почти как меч.  
Внутри медленно, но уверенно разгорается что-то нехорошее, что-то темное — то, что обычно появляется в самом конце напряженного боя, когда проходит первое опьяние, и ты думаешь только о том, как ударить соперника жестче, сильнее. Как ударить насмерть.  
Ямамото это очень сильно не нравится.  
Он много бы отдал, чтобы вернуть то время, когда был беззаботным пацаном, а Сквало носился за ним с воплями и тратил день за днем, убеждая бросить бейсбол и полностью посвятить себя пути меча. Сейчас Ямамото ходит за ним по пятам, как привязанный, и не может даже заорать: необходимо ждать, какое решение примет — не Занзас, до Занзаса ему, по большому счету, нет никакого дела — а сам Сквало.  
Ямамото не нравится это нарастающее внутри глухое нетерпеливое раздражение. Он любит игру и любит бой, когда действовать надо быстро, молниеносно, когда от твоей скорости зависит исход борьбы за победу в матче или за собственную жизнь. Но ждать он не любит.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел за тобой, если Занзас решит начать новую войну? Чтобы я тоже перешел на темную сторону силы? Сквало...  
— Да ты заебал меня своими «Звездными войнами»! — взвивается тот. — Какого хрена ты достаешь меня всей этой херней?  
— Мой любимый фильм, — улыбается Ямамото. — Ну, ты же знаешь, у них там тоже мечи и сражения, это круто, правда, Сквало.  
— Понятия не имею, — рявкает тот и разворачивается, чтобы спуститься в номер.  
— Что? Ты правда не смотрел? Ты не шутишь? Сквало! Эй, постой, давай посмотрим вместе! Эй!  
Забытая бита лежит на площадке. Прошлое очень хочется вернуть, но оно никак не желает возвращаться.

* * *

Занзас все же соглашается с тем, что выходить из дому может быть слишком рискованно, и тратит все время на то, чтобы отсыпаться.   
Ему кажется, что он вообще мог бы не вылезать из кровати — разве что, затем, чтобы пожрать, выпить и завалиться обратно. Снов ему не снится, а если и снятся, он запоминает только невнятные обрывки — яркие и красочные, как витражи на окнах. Вайпер не ответила на вопрос, сама ли их сделала, но Занзасу, в общем, все равно. Пока она отслеживает нужную информацию, он ни о чем не думает. Ему нужен прямой выход на этого сеньора Фазоллини — если он существует, конечно — а дальше он будет действовать по обстоятельствам. Занзас ненавидит четкие планы, он привык решать все на месте, он тактик, а не стратег — для этого в Варии есть стратегический, мать его, капитан, с которым Занзасу очень хотелось бы поговорить по душам, приложив его для верности пару раз головой о стену. Или он совсем дебил, которому мешает думать вечный стояк при одном упоминании о необходимости навестить Вонголу, или капитально просчитался, приняв за дебила Занзаса. Позже поговорят. Успеется еще.  
Занзас валяется в кровати до обеда, спускается на кухню, чтобы пожрать, и поднимается наверх с одним желанием — завалиться спать обратно. Голова уже не кажется чугунной, но пока еще слишком тяжелая.   
Он медленно бредет по коридору и замечает, что дверь в комнату Вайпер приоткрыта — по дому весь день гуляют весенние сквозняки, которые не устает проклинать Занзас. Он понятия не имеет, когда она проводит время дома, а когда уносится по своим делам. Главное, что готовит исправно — и, надо признать, вкусно. Пожрать Занзас любит. Может, поэтому желание слегка придушить тупую девицу постепенно поутихло. Черт ее знает, может, ей и вправду настолько херово жилось, что Вария для нее теперь дом родной. Сама виновата, — сердито думает Занзас, подходя к двери. Он ненавидит вранье — что мешало этой кретинке с самого начала рассказать, что она баба, и что они вместе с этим ебанутым ученым ищут способ просрать деньги Занзаса на возвращение ее нормального возраста? Интересно, она знала, что за это придется заплатить своими силами или нет? Хрен ее разберет.  
Надо бы выяснить, — думает он, — и замирает под дверью, услышав тихий стон. Делает еще шаг — и скалится довольно.  
Вайпер лежит на кровати со скомканными простынями и сбившимся одеялом и трахает себя пальцами — быстро, резко, прикусывая губу и то и дело зажимая рот ладонью.   
На сосках у нее нет татуировок — зато они есть между широко разведенных бедер и на выбритом лобке, несколько треугольников и широкая полоса, поднимающаяся к пупку.   
Вайпер дрожит всем телом, трет между ног — и дергается резко, выворачивая шею, зажмурив глаза. Выдыхает хрипло, обмякая на кровати, и в этот момент доносится сигнал сообщения в скайпе. Вайпер резко садится на кровати, подобрав ноги, и быстро пробегает по клавишам пальцами — все еще влажными, выпачканными собственной смазкой.  
И вот от этого у Занзаса встает окончательно.  
Он заходит в комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь. Вайпер подскакивает на постели и рывком натягивает на себя простынь.  
— Выйди, — шепчет она, глаза у нее бегают, взгляд пытается зацепиться за что-то, чем можно защититься. — Выйди из команты, пожалуйста. Я не хочу.  
Занзас смеется.  
— Не хочешь, — он садится на кровать и прижимает ее за плечи к постели. — Да ну?  
Он жадно втягивает пряно пахнущий воздух. Вайпер сглатывает. Ее трясет. На еще румяном от возбуждения лице с пунцовыми искусанными губами — совершенный ужас.  
— Не надо, — тянет она и смотрит на Занзаса широко распахнуыми глазами. — Не надо, босс.  
— Ты же уже взрослая девочка, — скалится тот. — Ничего нового я с тобой не сделаю. Сколько лет ты прожила на свете, а?  
Она начинает плакать как-то вдруг, молча, не стирая сбегающих по щекам слез.  
Занзас чертыхается и отстраняется. Садится на кровати.  
— Я тебе что — насильник? Ну не хочешь меня, блядь, и не надо, — на него накатывают злость и усталость.  
Он поднимается и идет к двери. Когда он уже берется за ручку, в спину ему прилетает тихое:  
— Я хочу, — Вайпер садится на кровати и быстро вытирает краем простыни лицо.  
— И в чем проблема? — Занзас облокачивается на дверь и скрещивает руки на груди.  
— В этом, — Вайпер трет татуировки на плече дрожащими пальцами и натягивает простынь почти до подбородка.  
— Что за херня, — Занзас раздраженно отлепляется от стены и снова садится на кровать. — Ты давно ходила в клуб? Сейчас и не такое встретишь, нечего разводить истерику.  
Это так странно — она выглядит почти подростком. Глядя на нее, вполне естественно было бы решить, что она могла и вовсе ни с кем еще не трахаться, но ей наверняка столько же лет, сколько тому же Тимотео.  
Ох, блядь. Сколько ей было, когда она стала аркобалено?  
— Ты же не... — кривится Занзас. — В смысле — ты же трахалась уже?  
— После того, как появилось это, — она кивает на татуировки, — еще нет.  
— Ну, и в чем проблема? — успокаивается он. — До них же трахалась.  
Вайпер вздрагивает.  
— Что?  
— В процессе.  
— Чего, блядь?  
— Он трахал меня, пока наносил их.  
Занзас чувствует, как к горлу подступает слабая тошнота.  
— Кто? — спрашивает он, не надеясь, впрочем, услышать ответа. Но она отвечает ему, обхватив себя зябко руками:  
— Тот, кому они меня продали. Тот, кто меня всему научил.

Занзас раздраженно думает, что впервые в жизни алкоголь кажется ему не самым верным решением. Дожил-таки, охренеть.   
Вайпер послушно отпивает и ставит стакан на стол.  
— Во сколько ты стала аркобалено?  
— В восемнадцать, — она трогает кончиком пальца подтаявший кубик льда в пустом стакане и сует палец в рот, посасывая.   
Хорошо, блядь, не меньше. Посадили бы за растление, — думает Занзас, подливая ей виски.  
— Продали меня в семь. Это был первый год после войны, денег у родителей не было, ты понимаешь сам — их вообще ни у кого не было в стране. А дом хотелось сохранить.  
— Охуенная у тебя наследственность, я смотрю. Поиметь со всего денег — это у вас семейное, да?  
— Мой дед был нацистом, — пожимает она плечами и делает новый глоток. — Родителям пришлось дорого заплатить, чтобы от них отстали, чтобы поверили, что они осознали и раскаялись, да и вообще не имели к этому отношения. Но в душе они его всегда поддерживали. Ну, лучшая раса, чистота крови, там, сам знаешь.  
— Знаю, — отвечает Занзас. Уж он-то достаточно знает о том, как много значит чистота крови. И как легко и быстро отбраковывают тех, кто не соответствует нужным критериям.   
— Представь их реакцию, когда в семь лет я начала проращивать лианы из цветочных горшков и превращать потолок детской комнаты в звездное небо. Они решили, что я ненормальная. Что я хочу свести их с ума и гипнотизирую. Что я чудовище. Отец закатил матери скандал, избил ее, кричал, что она нагуляла меня от кого-то из кровавых монстров.   
— Почему до этого ничего не было?  
— Не знаю. В самом конце войны была бомбардировка, очень страшная. Мы сидели в подвале, и мне безумно хотелось, чтобы все закончилось. Чтобы снова были цветы и солнце. Много цветов. Я их очень любила. А потом начались лианы и... — она замолкает, чертя на столе кривые линии.   
— Спустя год после войны через город проезжал бродячий цирк. Всем хотелось чуда — он и показался чудом: звери, акробаты, клоуны. Фокусник, — она мрачнеет. — С фантастическими фокусами. Они решили, что мне там самое место. Он попросил меня показать, что я могу. Я показала, — голос ее начинает дрожать. — Он заплатил им много, очень много, чтобы они отдали меня. Они были счастливы. А потом... — она тяжело дышит и кусает губы, — потом он показал, что может он.  
Она закрывает лицо руками. Занзас тихо матерится сквозь зубы.  
— У него было кольцо Ада.   
— Что с ним потом стало? — собственный голос звучит хрипло. Занзас кривится и отпивает из стакана Вайпер. Напиваться самому не хочется. Хочется под холодный душ. И ее с собой. Мыть долго, а потом завернуть в полотенце и уложить спать под бок. Восемнадцать лет. Аркобалено выбирали из сильнейших в мире. Что ж она пережила к восемнадцати годам, чтобы стать одной из них?  
— С кольцом? Или с ним? Кольцо я забрала, — отвечает она, не дожидаясь уточнения. — Сняла с трупа.  
— Сама убила?  
— Ага, — она кивает. — Я вообще рано стала самостоятельной девочкой.  
— Хватит тебе пить, — Занзас поднимается на ноги. — Идем, самостоятельным девочкам пора спать.  
— Больше ничего не хочешь спросить? Сколько лет мне было, когда он меня первый раз трахнул?  
— Зачем они? — Занзас кивает на татуировки в вырезе майки. — Зачем было носить твой балахон, если ты могла спрятать их под своей иллюзией?  
— Их не берут иллюзии. Человек, который меня... учил, — она поднимает со стола пустой стакан и сосредоточенно оттирает пальцем пятнышко со стекла, — сказал, что от них не выйдет избавиться. Никогда. Я стала копить деньги, чтобы выяснить — может, их удастся все же как-то удалить — использовать чужую иллюзию. Перебить другим цветом. Пересадить кожу.  
— Я думал, ты копила на опыты этого психа Верде.  
— Это все получилось случайно, босс.   
— Значит, он просто искал способ избавить тебя от этих отметин?  
Вайпер кивает.  
— Ты вытянула из Варии немало денег. Должно было хватить с лихвой на то, чтобы перебить их под цвет кожи — это делают уже давно, сколько там, двадцать лет? Тридцать?   
— А ты почему до сих пор не свел ожоги? — она смотрит на него трезво и холодно.  
Занзас молчит.  
— Потому что в Варии это стало неважно. Босс. Впервые в жизни я перестала думать о них.  
Он относит ее в спальню и думает о том, что весит она как зверек. Укладывает на постель и укрывает одеялом. Смотрит на отвратного вида кольцо на столе возле ее кровати.   
— Ну и каково это — обладать такой херовиной?  
— Ты когда-нибудь был в аду? — сонно спрашивает Вайпер и прикрывает глаза.  
— Да, — отвечает Занзас после паузы.  
— Тогда ты знаешь.  
Он спускается на кухню и допивает бутылку, морщась. Подниматься наверх не хочется. Потому что лечь в свою постель нет желания, а в ее — права.  
Занзас думает о том, что он, конечно, кретин, но все-таки не до такой степени, чтобы не понимать: не важно в Варии и не важно в постели с боссом Варии — это разные вещи.

* * *

— Проснись и пой, мой юный, блядь, падаван! Да пребудет с тобой сила! Поднимай свою задницу, я кому сказал, эй!  
Ямамото хохочет и сползает с кровати на пол, уворачиваясь от тычков.  
— Оби-Ван Супербия, о, пожалей меня!  
— Вставай. Меня задолбало сидеть здесь, мы идем жрать, пить и надирать чьи-то ленивые бюргерские задницы.  
— Ты хотел сказать — нести миру светлую силу?  
— Ага. Оно самое. Твою ж мать, идиот!  
Ямамото дергает его за щиколотку, и Сквало падает прямо на него, больно ударяя локтем о ребра.   
— Какого... ты...  
Он улыбается и трется о него стояком. Сквало гневно раздувает ноздри — и в следующую секунду вспарывает на нем футболку, сдирает штаны до колен. У Ямамото перед глазами кружат черные точки — так резко кровь отхлынула от головы вниз. Сквало замирает, нависая над ним и тяжело дыша.  
— Эй, учитель, научите меня чему-нибудь новенькому? — улыбается Ямамото. Ох, как же давно Сквало его не трахал. Воздух дрожит от напряжения. Сквало нервно облизывает губы. На его лице нет и следа улыбки. — Что-то не так? Ты хочешь как всегда? Давай, Сквало, хорошо.  
Ямамото прижимает ладонь к его паху, сжимает член сквозь ткань штанов. Сквало вздрагивает и матерится тихо.  
— Проблема?  
— Нет никакой проблемы! Я хочу тебя трахнуть, понятно? — его голос звучит так, словно он хочет убедить в этом себя самого, а не Ямамото.  
— Сквало! — он хватает его за руку и удерживает на месте. — Все хорошо. Просто я думал, что тебе всегда больше нравилось быть снизу со мной.   
Со мной.  
Со мной?  
— Может, мне все-таки перекраситься? — спрашивает Ямамото с кривой улыбкой. — Я не думаю, что если ты снова попробуешь быть сверху, это что-то изменит.  
Поздно возвращаться.  
Когда они только начали спать вместе, хватило пары раз, чтобы понять, как будет лучше всего им обоим. Вот только Ямамото был тогда совсем сопливым дураком, чтобы понять, что он отличный игрок — но только на замену.  
— Блядь, да не смотри ты на меня так! Пока от этого кретина нет никаких вестей, я не могу думать о чем-то левом! Ты идиот! Да иди ты к черту...  
Ямамото и хотел бы уйти. Но Сквало выходит из номера раньше, и он остается лежать на ковре, раскинув руки и глядя в потолок.  
Нет. Стараться вернуть беззаботное прошлое было очень глупой идеей.   
Как и продолжать игру в защите, когда давно пора перейти в разряд игроков нападения.  
Он уже давно там.  
Слишком засиделся на скамейке запасных.

* * *

Они не пересекаются несколько дней подряд — она просыпается рано утром и уезжает до того, как он откроет глаза. Возвращается после того, как он засыпает. Спит ли она вообще — Занзас не знает.  
На четвертый день ему все это надоедает до чертиков, и он просто заходит в ее комнату посреди ночи и ложится сзади, прижав ее крепко к себе.  
— Ебаные сквозняки в ебаном старом доме, — рычит он в ее макушку и засыпает под тихий смешок и саркастичное «Старческие кости ломит?».  
Утром он просыпается раньше нее, долго рассматривает спящую, а потом, почувствовав неприятный укол, встает и идет на кухню пожрать чего-нибудь.   
— Ты совсем ничего не понимаешь, да?  
Она стоит посреди кухни. Голая. Сонная. Охеренная. Странная, как тропическая птица.   
— Ты мне нравишься, — говорит она досадливо и садится на стул, вытянув ноги. Охеренные ноги. — Думаешь, мне легко спать с тобой в соседних комнатах и не дрочить от одной мысли об этом? — она краснеет одновременно сердито и смущенно. Занзас чувствует, как на лице растягивается сама собой довольная ухмылка.  
— Влюбилась, что ли?  
Она моргает часто-часто и сжимает пальцы на коленях.  
К моменту, когда она зажмуривается и сдавленно кивает, Занзас уже стоит к ней вплотную. Наклоняется, подхватывает ее под ягодицы и сажает на стол. Она медленно опускается спиной на столешницу, так и не открывая глаз.   
Дрожит и стонет тихонько, когда он втягивает в рот острый ярко-розовый сосок.  
Он изучает ее тело, как карту, прочерчивает странные запутанные линии, прослеживает их языком, губами. Ее трясет, она всхлипывает, когда он прикусывает кожу на сгибе бедра, слегка царапает зубами клитор, вылизывая ее.  
Занзас отстраняется и расстегивает молнию на штанах, наклоняется, обхватив ее затылок ладонью и слегка приподнимая голову. Она распахивает глаза и тут же отводит взгляд, уставившись куда-то вниз.  
— Что?  
— Давай... поднимемся в комнату. Пожалуйста. Или хотя бы задернем шторы здесь.  
— Зачем? — кровь кипит внутри, и он уже едва себя сдерживает.  
— Я... — она поднимает руку, — я смотрю на них и вспоминаю, как...  
— Смотри на меня.  
Вайпер вздрагивает и глядит на него неотрывно.  
— Смотри только на меня.  
Когда он входит в нее, она не отводит взгляд от его лица — только приоткрывает дрожащие губы в тихом вздохе. Он прижимается к ним ртом, целует ее жарко и глубоко.   
Она охеренная.  
Стоит ему начать двигаться, как она прикусывает его губу, отстраняется и слизывает каплю крови. Глаза у нее горят сумасшедше, лихорадочно — она не закрывает их, кажется, ни на мгновение, подаваясь вперед, прижимаясь к нему, обхватывая руками. Целует, дергая за волосы так, будто вот-вот выдерет пару прядей, царапает его плечи, впивается в кожу ногтями, стонет — громко, жалобно, нетерпеливо. Голодно.  
Они трахаются потом на ее кровати, на его, снова на кухне и в ванной — она жадная не только до денег, но и до ласк, требует еще, и снова, и еще. Занзас смеется хрипло ей на ухо:  
— Я с тобой потом смогу расплатиться?  
— Сделаешь это еще двадцать раз — точно получишь скидку.  
Он не считает, сколько раз они это делают. Двадцать, сто, тысячу. Ей всегда мало.   
Она жадная до него. Именно до него, ни до кого другого больше. Занзасу сносит башку от этой мысли, как сопливому подростку.

— В Варии кто-то об этом знал? — он гладит ее по спине, лежащая на нем Вайпер выгибается и прикусывает его шею до крови, зализывая укус. Занзас шипит и отвешивает ей увесистый шлепок по заднице. Она ерзает на нем, трется об него, и у Занзаса снова встает. Охрененный отпуск, и чего он раньше не додумался до такого.   
— Бельфегор. Ну, понимаешь — когда за ребенком следишь с восьми лет, он все же как-то понимает, папочка или мамочка о нем заботятся. Мы не говорили об этом, но он догадался, я уверена.  
— Еще кто?  
Она утыкается носом ему в плечо.  
— Сквало.  
— Убью урода.  
— Не надо, — она тычется в его шею губами. — Он... в общем, мы с ним делились иногда. Общей проблемой.  
— Это какой же?  
— Нет, ты и вправду ничего не понимаешь, — она тяжело вздыхает и перекатывается на спину. Смотрит в потолок, кусая губы, и поворачивает к нему лицо. — Он был в тебя влюблен. Очень долго. Годы.  
Занзас ругается сквозь зубы.  
— Тупая рыбина. С хрена ли он мне ничего не говорил?  
— А оно ему нужно? Или тебе? — Вайпер закидывает на него ногу. — Он знал, что это ни к чему не приведет — мужчины тебе не нравятся совсем. Он не хотел портить отношения.  
— Как же меня заебало, что все вокруг считают меня идиотом. Поотрывать вам головы, что ли, чтобы уважение к боссу проснулось, а?  
— Босс, — она смеется тихонько. — Босс...  
— Что, возбуждает, когда тебе отдают приказы?  
— Ага, — она кусает его плечо и краснеет. — Когда ты отдаешь.  
Занзас фыркает. Кладет руку на ее бедро и поглаживает извилистые фиолетовые линии.  
— Ты говоришь, что татуировки связаны с иллюзиями.  
— Да, — она мрачнеет, но не отстраняется — наоборот, жмется к нему сильнее. — Они повышают силу. Я не смогу тебе объснить — как. Опыты Верде должны были сработать, в первую очередь, на них, но получился какой-то странный рикошет. Они остались, способности пропали.  
— Но раз татуировки не исчезли, ты еще не такой бесполезный отброс, как кажется?  
— Я не знаю, — она замирает — и снова трется об него. Потом вздыхает тяжело.  
— Ну что еще?  
— Фантазма.  
— Чего с твоей жабой?   
— Скучаю, — отвечает она тоскливо.  
— Ничего, зато теперь в Варии стало на одну жабу меньше. Осталось решить, что сделать со второй — разрешить ей душить нас и дальше или...  
— Ах ты!  
Он смеется, затыкая ей рот языком.

Назавтра Вайпер уезжает почти на рассвете. К вечеру ее нет, и Занзас начинает серьезно беситься. К утру следующего дня он успевает сломать пару стульев и разбить дюжину стаканов. Он мрачно сидит на ее кровати и смотрит на домашний телефон, раздумывая, не обрадовать ли парой ласковых тупую акулу, когда аппарат начинает звонить.  
— Сеньор Занзас? Или лучше сказать, сеньор Фазоллини?  
— Где она?  
— О, вы можете в любой момент приехать и забрать ее. И, наконец, осчастливить нас беседой. Весьма прискорбно, что нам так долго не удавалось пообщаться. Ваша милая подруга прикладывала все усилия, чтобы этого не случилось.  
— Какого хрена?  
— Да, наша семья весьма сожалеет об этом. Хотя, точнее будет сказать — ваша семья. Приезжайте. Девочка пока еще жива, мы решили ее сильно не наказывать. Без вас.  
Занзас молча выслушивает продиктованный адрес и нажимает на отбой. Взгляд цепляется за кольцо Ада на столе. Занзас машинально хватает его, сует в карман и поднимается. Потом шумно втягивает воздух и садится обратно, поднимая трубку телефона.

 

* * *  
— Вроой! Не смей вешать трубку! Чертов босс! Врооой! — Сквало швыряет мобильный о стену. — Собирайся, этот мудак ждет нас через три часа в пригороде.  
— Сквало.  
— Вот же идиота кусок, а, как припекло, так сразу звонит, раньше нельзя было! Там Маммон, надо их обоих вытаскивать, неугомонная баба...  
— Сквало.  
Темное внутри плещется холодными волнами — и переливает через край наконец. Ямамото подходит к нему, запускает ладонь в волосы и дергает на себя.  
— Ты охренел?!  
— Сквало. Мы сейчас поедем и выручим Занзаса с Маммон. Решим все проблемы, справимся со всеми трудностями и вернемся сюда. Вдвоем. Занзас может отправляться куда угодно, а мы вернемся в этот номер. Потом я тебя трахну. Может быть, свяжу. Может быть, выпорю твоим же ремнем. Потому что мне так хочется. И тебе хочется, я знаю. Мы проведем здесь день. Или два. Или три, как получится. Потом сядем на самолет и прилетим в Италию. Вместе.   
— Ты мне будешь говорить, что я должен делать? — цедит тот сквозь зубы. — Ты. Мне.   
— Да, — Ямамото притягивает его за волосы рывком и целует, вкладывая в это всю свою злость. Отрывается от узких губ и говорит, улыбаясь: — Я никогда не был мастером составлять планы и стратегии, но, видимо, пришла пора научиться.  
— Давно я не выбивал дурь из твоей башки, а? — скалится Сквало. Глаза его сверкают, не предвещая ничего хорошего. Предвещая чертовски жаркий вечер.  
— Давно, — соглашается Ямамото. — Так давно, что я уже начал думать, что это мне пора сделать тебя своим учеником.  
— Захлопни пасть и двигай на выход.  
Когда они выходят из отеля, Сквало задумчиво кладет пальцы на пряжку.  
— Ремень, значит. И не боишься, сопляк, что это тебя ждет хорошая порка вечером?  
— Нет, — улыбается Ямамото. И добавляет ему на ухо: — Тебе слишком понравилась моя идея, чтобы ты позволил использовать его как-то иначе.  
Пятна румянца на щеках Сквало — самое восхитительное зрелище последних дней. Если не лет.  
— Я уж думал, ты никогда не решишься сказать мне хоть слово поперек. Добро пожаловать в ряды тех, кто не боится использовать свою силу по полной, пацан.  
— Надо говорить — ты стал джедаем, мой мальчик.  
— Убью нахрен, — мрачно обещает Сквало, захлопывая дверцу машины.

* * *

В помещении пусто, пыльно и пахнет плесенью. Еще здесь холодно, как в склепе, но Занзас тяжело дышит, чувствуя, как капли пота стекают вдоль позвоночника, а рубашка прилипает к телу.  
Вся дорога от Нюрнберга до Берлина занимает не больше двух с половиной часов, он выжимает газ до упора, так, что к концу поездки начинает дымиться резина. Он и сам почти что дымится от злости. Шрамы проступают на коже, вздуваются буграми, кровь пульсирует ощутимо, так, что можно приложить ладонь к щеке и почувствовать ее гулкий ритм. Шрамы темнеют и наливаются багряной яростью. Наливаются огнем.  
Занзас ненавидит, когда его водят за нос и решают все за его спиной.   
— О, Занзас, очень рад вас видеть!   
— Девка.  
— Да вот же она, — смуглый мужчина лет пятидесяти кивает за спины охраны. Вайпер выходит вперед — слегка шатаясь, но своими ногами.  
— Поехали, — Занзас разворачивается и идет к выходу.  
— Вы торопитесь, Занзас? Простите, я не успел представиться — Луиджи Фазоллини. Ваш... ммм.. троюродный дядя, если быть точным.  
— Не ебет, — бросает Занзас через плечо. — Шевелись, мы торопимся.  
Вайпер поспешно шагает вперед, но на плечо ей ложится чужая рука.  
— Не вежливо уезжать, не поздоровавшись, Занзас.  
Он разворачивается и смеряет Луиджи с ног до головы тяжелым взглядом.   
— Прожил тридцать лет без вас и еще столько же проживу. Хватит отнимать мое время. Мне надо разобраться со своей бабой.  
Вайпер вздрагивает и поднимает на него глаза.  
Луиджи качает головой укоризненно.  
— Сплошное разочарование.  
— Что?  
— Как я и думал — ты сплошное разочарование, Занзас. А мы ведь так старались, столько сил приложили, чтобы обеспечить тебе достойное будущее. И нам, разумеется.  
— Каких это сил? — Занзас сжимает кулаки, на которых начинают плясать искры.  
— Твоя бедная мать сошла с ума, когда твоего отца убили у нее на глазах. Сожгли заживо, если быть точным. Это было напряженное время, открытая вражда между многими семьями... это был, в какой-то степени, эффектный жест — сжечь того, кто сам повелевал огнем.   
— Не надо, — шепчет Вайпер.  
— Ты знала, — мрачно констатирует Занзас. — С тобой я потом поговорю. Мы уходим.  
— Не хочешь дослушать? Ох, это была такая трагедия, — Луиджи сокрушенно цокает языком. — Первый за долгое время потомок самого Рикардо, в котором, наконец, пробудилась такая же удивительная сила, что и у родоначальника.  
— Что ты несешь, — цедит Занзас.  
— Ты все-таки неимоверно туп, — морщится Луиджи. — Когда стало понятно, что ты тоже способен создать пламя неимоверной мощи, мы сделали все, чтобы помочь роду. Внушили твоей матери, что она родила тебя от Тимотео — впрочем, бедняжка была настолько убита горем, что не пришлось тратить много времени на промывку ее ущербных мозгов. Мы сэкономили столько усилий, перешагнули разом через сотню ступенек — ты оказался в самой подходящей Семье — той, что была когда-то и нашей. Чтобы снова захватить власть и поторить заслугу Второго Вонголы, надо было сделать совсем немного. Но ты провалился.   
— Перестаньте, — Вайпер дергается, но ее хватают за шиворот и оттаскивают в сторону.  
— Продолжай.  
— Ты оказался совершенно, абсолютно бесполезен. Ты продул и во второй раз и, судя по всему, поделом — у тебя нет ни воли, ни сил, ни амбиций, ни мозгов. Ни семейной чести.  
— Это неправда!  
— Продолжай, — роняет Занзас.  
— Нечего больше добавить, — пожимает плечами Луиджи. — Я хотел поговорить с тобой, посмотреть на тебя лично, попытаться пробудить в тебе хоть какую-то фамильную гордость.  
— Нахрен мне нужно это дерьмо. Я сказал — мы уходим, — эхо его низкого голоса гулко отражается от стен.  
— Я так и думал, — кивает Луиджи. — А ты ведь даже не представляешь, что теряешь.  
— Плевать.  
— Тупой сопляк.  
— Мы. Уходим, — пламя окутывает стиснутые кулаки, но Занзас не двигается с места.  
— Я не могу позволить, чтобы ты и дальше позорил наш род, был бельмом на глазу семьи.  
— Вы мне не семья, мусор.  
— У тебя нет никакой семьи. Ты отброс, падаль под ногами. Ты ее не заслуживаешь. А теперь позволь мне показать тебе, от чего ты отказался. Власть могла бы быть твоей совершенно без усилий.  
— Ты до сих пор не понял, мусор? Мне не нужна больше власть. Я не покупаюсь на одну и ту же уловку трижды.  
— А тебе больше никто и не предлагает, — Луиджи надевает на палец потемневшее от времени кольцо. В его ладонях начинает плясать пламя. — Если ты сильнейший в роду, это еще не значит, что единственный, кто владеет силой. От нашего предка осталось много реликвий, которые позволяют увеличить ее до значительных размеров.  
— Засунь себе в задницу свои реликвии, — Занзас скалится и выставляет кулаки.  
— Нехорошо разговаривать так со старшими родственниками, — удрученно укоряет Луиджи. А в следующий миг склад освещает вспышка пламени нечеловеческой мощи. Занзас слышит, как кричит Вайпер — ее отчаянный голос доносится как сквозь гул. Он сглатывает и понимает, что стоит на одном колене. Ресницы и брови опалены, рубашка тлеет на груди. Он с трудом поднимает взгляд.  
На Луиджи ни царапины.  
— Не хочешь сам попробовать? Точно? Ты мог бы...  
— Нахуй... пошел...  
— Тогда от паршивой овцы лучше избавиться, чтобы не пострадало все стадо, — вежливо объясняет он.  
— Это вы — овцы, — хрипит Занзас. — Я не...  
Его сшибает с ног раскаленной ударной волной. Когда он открывает глаза, до него доносятся женские крики и ругательства. Он усмехается потрескавшимися губами. Пламя теплится в ладонях слабым огоньком. Он все-таки невозможный кретин. Зато хоть натрахался всласть перед тем, как сдохнуть.   
Он шарит пальцами по телу, пытаясь понять, оторвало ему что-нибудь взрывом или нет, и нащупывает что-то в кармане.  
— Ох, эта семейная стойкость, — качает головой Луиджи. Из разбитого уха у него сочится кровь. Вайпер потирает кровоподтек на скуле. Бешеная баба. Занзас умехается.   
— Можешь не улыбаться, вас никто не придет спасать. Точнее, даже если и придут — вокруг здания их ждет очень теплый прием. Но не теплее, чем здесь.  
Занзас не слушает его. Если рыбий отброс сдохнет — значит, туда ему и дорога. Значит, Занзас капитально ошибся, решив, что этот вопящий на ультразвуке идиот — единственный, на кого он может расситывать. Так им и надо обоим.  
Он неловко встает на подгибающихся ногах.  
— Решил изобразить героя перед женщиной? Твой отец был таким же. Слишком любил покрасоваться. Потому и умер так глупо. Как умрешь и ты.  
— Не раньше тебя, — цедит Занзас, надевает кольцо Ада на палец — и направляет в Луиджи поток пламени.  
Воздух разрезает крик — оглушительный, разрывающий барабанные перепонки, полный невыносимой боли. Занзас слышит, как разлетаются со звоном стекла в окнах под потолком, как трещат стены и крошится кирпич. Все перед глазами застилает багровым, и он падает на пол, как подкошенный. Перед тем, как провалиться в черноту, он чувствует, как кольцо само соскальзывает с пальца резко, словно его сдернули, и со стуком падает рядом.

* * *  
— ...а потом они взорвали Звезду Смерти! Я же говорю — это выглядело точь-в-точь, как сегодня! Клянусь тебе!  
Занзас ворочается и с трудом разлепляет опухшие веки, чтобы сразу же их закрыть — глаза режет от яркого света, а голова болит так, словно там только что закончилась новая ядерная война, и не осталось ни одного ошметка мозгов.  
Шрамы тоже болят.  
Ну, хоть какое-то, блядь, постоянство.  
— Занзас! Босс! Ты!..  
— Заткнись, мусор, — слова застревают в горле сухими колючками и песком, как будто его повозили как следует мордой по пустыне. Во рту пересохло.  
— Воды. Быстро.  
Он жадно пьет, не в силах никак насытиться влагой, и отрывается от горлышка бутылки спустя, как ему кажется, целую вечность. Откидываясь обратно на что-то мягкое. Глаза открывать не хочется.  
— Какая, нахрен, Звезда Смерти?  
— Вот! Я же говорил, что никто нормальный не смотрит эту твою хрень — Занзас тоже не в курсе.  
— Вы в Варии все какие-то странные, ей-богу. Ни ты ни смотрел, ни Маммон, ни Занзас...  
— Маммон, — хрипит он, чувствуя, как это имя раздирает горло внутри до крови. Сглатывает соленую вязкую слюну.  
— Все в порядке, босс. Этот кретин загородился ей в последний момент, но его все равно приложило в лепешку. Хорошо обгоревшую, — недобро смеется Сквало.  
Занзас, не разлепляя век, отвешивает ему затрещину.  
— Вроой! Какого хрена?!  
— Мне плевать на это дерьмо. Я спросил, где Маммон.  
— Все правда в порядке, Занзас, — вонгольский пацан частит и, судя по скрипу пружин, предусмотрительно пересаживается подальше от него. — Это было странное пламя — Маммон объяснила потом, что на твоей руке кольцо сработало как-то по-особенному. Ты его, вроде как, пробудил. Активировал. Ух, ты бы видел, какой был огонь — разноцветный, как радуга, классно было, в жизни такого не...  
— Если я еще раз услышу ваше «все в порядке», я проломлю башку вам обоим, отбросы. Где Маммон?  
— К ней вернулись силы после того, как ты пропустил свое пламя через ее кольцо. Она...  
— Я все понял. Заткнись.  
— Нет, ты не понял, она....  
— Заткнулись. Оба.   
Занзас лежит и чувствует, как его окутывает полыхающая боль, как ее сгустки скользят по коже, выпускают мелкие мерзкие зубчики и впиваются в нее. Хочется выпить. Много. Очень. Потом было бы неплохо выспаться и вернуться обратно в Варию — эти дебилы наверняка наворотили дел в его отсутствие. Ни с чем не могут справиться. Идиоты бесполезные. Да, а до этого надо бы заехать и купить два новых стула и дюжину стаканов. Это не тот случай, когда можно наделать долгов. Там можно и напиться — на кухне оставалась початая бутылка виски, и...  
— У собачки боли, у акулки боли, а у Занзаса не боли, — мягкие губы осторожно касаются вздувшегося шрама на груди. Потом другого — под ключицей. Потом еще одного — на щеке.  
— Мусор, свалили оба отсюда.  
— Они уже ушли. Нас никто не услышит. Я, правда, не уверена, что мы не услышим их — у них номер за стенкой, а физиономии слишком уж неприятные.  
— Гнусные рожи.  
— Ужасно, — она прижимается губами к его лбу с тихим смешком. — Так лучше?  
— Ага. На яйцах еще шрам болит, справа, ну, ты в курсе, найдешь снова легко.  
— Это обойдется вдвое дороже, босс.  
— Я уже давно заработал скидку.  
— Тариф вырос, — она тихо смеется.  
— С какой это радости?   
— Посмотри на меня.  
— С какой радости, я тебя спрашиваю.  
— Смотри на меня, — она опаляет горячим дыханием его лицо, прижимаясь на мгновение губами к его потрескавшемуся рту.  
Занзас открывает глаза так медленно, как только способен, но они все равно начинают слезиться от света. Ресницы спалены под корень, хорошо хоть совсем не ослеп. А то бы много чего пропустил.  
— Сними это.  
— Прямо здесь? Отлежаться сначала не хочешь? — Маммон улыбается, но послушно стягивает майку.  
— Не одежду.  
Ее улыбка меркнет. Она делает глубокий вдох — и на бледной коже проступают фиолетовые татуировки.  
— Я не знаю, что ты сделал с кольцом — Верде должен еще разобраться. Но когда в меня попал заряд твоего пламени, все вернулось. И даже больше. Я теперь могу убирать их сама и...  
— Зачем?  
Она моргает и кивает сосредоточенно.  
— Да, ты прав. Я же говорила сама — в Варии это не важно...  
— Кто сказал, что тебе можно вернуться в Варию?  
Маммон хмурится и поджимает губы по-детски обиженно.  
— Это красиво.  
Губы у нее дрожат. Он чувствует это, когда она прижимается к нему крепко, утыкаясь лицом в шею.  
— Жалованье урежу наполовину.  
— Я вообще-то хотела попросить повысить...  
— Меркантильная сука.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
